Dark Summer
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel arrive at Gravity Falls, they run into 12 year old Kitty Carlie, who works at the Mystery Shack. Befriending Dipper and Mabel, Kitty always tags along on adventures, and when push comes to shove, it's Kitty who always seems to be taking the fall for the twins. Kitty is not what she says she is, and the past she hides could be the downfall of Gravity Falls...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Hollyleaf Rockz and this is my first Gravity Falls story. I know you want to get to the good stuff so I'll make this short and sweet. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, Kitty Carlie belongs to me. (Hey that rhymed! :D) Without further delay, I present, Dark Summers.**

* * *

"I'm putting my complete trust in you, kid. If they get hurt-" Stanford 'Mr. Mystery' Pines was cut off by the brunette child he had been addressing.

"Mr. Pines, I will make sure no harm will come to your niece and nephew during their stay." Stan glared at the young girl for a few seconds, wondering if she was tricking him. He then sighed and turned away from the girl, a signal for her to exit.

With a nod of respect, Kitty Carlie quietly left the Mystery Shack, glancing at the full moon in the starless, ebony sky before walking towards the small, peaceful town called Gravity Falls.

Dipper Pines glanced out the window of the bus that was taking him and his twin sister Mabel to the town of Gravity Falls to stay with their Grungle Stan in his home, the Mystery Shack. If he was honest with himself, he was unsure of what was going to happen to him and his sister. Before he knew it, his hyper twin Mabel was shaking him. "Dipper, Dipper! We're here!"

"Coming Mabel!" Dipper followed Mabel out of the bus and stood before the Mystery Shack. Their Grungle Stan was standing at the entrance, speaking with a young girl. The girl glanced at the twins and walked over to them, smiling shyly. "Hello," the girl was about the same height as Dipper, her green eyes brimming with excitement. "my name's Kitty Carile, and yes, I have heard all the jokes about my name. You must be Dipper and Mabel Pines."

Mabel, nodding excitedly answered Kitty. "Yep! We're really happy to meet you! Are there any cute boys here? How about animals?"

Kitty chuckled awkwardly before replying. "Well, I don't know about cute boys but there is a pet shop downtown. Mr Pines wants me to show you two around the Mystery Shack, come on!"

The tour was pretty basic. Kitty introduced them to the other two workers, Wendy and Soos, showed them the attic where they were going to be sleeping, and the living room where Stan was watching Why You Ackin' So Cray Cray in his boxers. Kitty looked at the show with disgust on her face before sighing and motioning for the twins to follow her out of the Shack.

"That's pretty much it, any questions?" She asked. Mabel's hand shot up instantly, and Kitty rubbed her temples. "Any questions NOT about boys, animals, or possible health hazards inside the Mystery Shack? Trust me, there are too many to count."

Mabel put her hand down and Dipper took a chance and spoke for the first time since he arrived. "Does anything weird or supernatural ever happen here, I want a Kitty answer, not a Mystery Shack employee answer."

Kitty hesitated then carefully said "To be honest with you Dipper, there are some weird people here in Gravity Falls, but mainly there are only myths and rumors. Just don't tell your Grungle I said that. He'll fire me, and I can't stand being around my family all the time. Speaking of which I gotta go home, I'll see you two tomorrow!" She took off towards the town, leaving Dipper and Mabel to go to their attic bedroom for a while.

Dipper was reading on his bed while Mabel was letting a goat chew on her sweater. Dipper rolled his eyes before saying "Hey Mabel, What do you think of Kitty?"

Mabel pulled her sweater out of the goat's mouth and shooed it out of their shared bedroom. "She's kinda weird, but I think we could be good friends, I mean she must love cats if her name is Kitty, right?"

Dipper groaned "Yes Mabel," he said sarcastically. "Kitty loves cats because her name just happens to be Kitty. I have a feeling that she's hiding something important."

Mabel glared at her brother. "Come on Dipper! This is my chance to have an epic summer romance, and Kitty is going to help me! I don't you to scare her off with your crazy conspiracies!"

Dipper growled at his sister. Then he heard Stan calling for him. Before he knew it, he was hanging signs in the creepy forest. He attempted to hang a sign on a tree, but found it was made of metal. "What the?" He wondered out loud. He found a strange looking book with a 3 on the six-fingered hand on the cover. "No way!" Dipper raced back to the Mystery Shack and was surprised to find Kitty right inside. "Kitty? I thought you went home!"

Kitty sighed "Stan called me back in to get rid of a snake he found on his bathtub. Don't worry, I didn't get bitten. What's wrong?" Kitty glanced at the book and a look of what? Worry? Terror? Flashed across her face.

Dipper shook his head quickly. "No! I mean, no, nothing's wrong!" He laughed nervously and walked past Kitty and into the living room. When he was sure he was alone, he started to flip through the book. There were all kinds of supernatural things written in there; ghosts, ogres, zombies, gnomes, werewolves, vampires, and even demons! Dipper paused to wonder why Kitty looked so afraid when she saw the book._ It's probably_ _nothing, Kitty might just have had something in her eye. There's nothing in this book that would scare her._ Dipper thought to himself.

Kitty shivered, the image of Dipper with that book wouldn't get out of her mind. Hopefully Dipper would forget about it. That book was supposed to be forgotten! Kitty sighed. She had promised that the twins would be ok, and she couldn't break that promise. "I hope everything will be fine OW!" Kitty yelped as a snake bit her ankle. "I thought I got rid of you!" She shouted angrily as she grabbed a shovel and started to chase the snake around the Mystery Shack.


	2. Hi Cipher

Kitty had just cornered the snake that had bitten her ankle in the Mystery's Shacks kitchen when Dipper ran into the roof and slapped the shovel out of her hands, his eyes wild. "What the flip Dipper?! I was just about to get this snake that bit me!"

Dipper grabbed Kitty's shoulders and shook her. "Kitty I Ned your help to defeat a zombie that's going to eat my sister's brains!" Dipper let go of Kitty, gasping for breath.

Kitty paused then nodded "I'll drive!" The two ran out of the Mystery Shack and into the go-cart. Kitty started the engine and floored it, making the cart launch forward at an alarming speed. "Wait, you're just going to believe that my sister's boyfriend is a zombie just like that?!"

Kitty smirked, "Dipstick, if you lived in Gravity Falls for as long as I have, you learn a few things. Like, it's against the law to walk your pet bear on a chain in a public area, or even having a pet bear. Also, dressing up like an escaped mental patient and scaring kids so they drop their candy is not 'Having the Summerween Spirit'. My point is, you learn not to question things!"

Dipper clutched his seat as Kitty drove the cart into the downtown area. "Kitty! Mabel is in the forest!"

Kitty laughed "I know a shortcut, and I want to show you a game I like to play. I drive on the sidewalk, and see how many people I can hit before the cops start chasing me!" Kitty swerved the cart onto said sidewalk and hit Old Man McGucket who was yelling about something galled a Gobblewocker.

Dipper yelped as Kitty took a detour though a construction site before she was pulled over by Sheriff Blubs. "What seems to be the problem officer?" She ask casually as Blubs glared at her behind his black sunglasses.

"Kitty Carlie, you were told many times to stay off the sidewalk! I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

"Look, a man with a pet bear!"

When Sheriff Blubs whirled around Kitty took off towards the woods. "He falls for it every time!" Kitty cackled. Dipper glared at her and she sighed. "Alright, let's go save Mabel."

Kitty made a sharp right turn and plunged into the forest. The two find Mabel pinned to the forest floor. A bunch of strange little men were surrounding her. "What the flip is going on?!" Kitty and Dipper yelled in unison.

One of the gnomes turned around and Kitty's eyes hardened. "Jeff."

Jeff gasped when Kitty spoke. "Kitty? What are you doing here?"

Dipper glanced between the two. "You know each other?"

Kitty growled, "Long story short, yes. I do know Jeff. He's a gnome! Leave Mabel Pines alone Jeff!"

Dipper ran to free Mabel, but the gnomes started attacking them. Kitty threw one into a tree and Dipper kicked one, causing it to start puking rainbows. Kitty took out her phone and started recording it. "What? This is hilarious!" She snapped defensively when Dipper stared at her. He rolled his eyes. " Just start the cart!"

Kitty drove like a true maniac, swearing under her breath, Mabel turned around and gasped. "K-Kitty? The gnomes are still after us!" Kitty swore again and and adjusted the mirror. "Hang on to your intestines or you might lose 'em!" She shouted as the cart crashed through a Bill board and careened off a cliff.

Dipper and and Mabel clutched each other and screamed in terror while Kitty was yelling with joy. The giant gnome that had been chasing them froze then stalked back into the forest. The cart smashed into the roof of the Mystery Shack. Kitty smiled "I told you two that I could get you out of there!" Dipper and Mabel glared at her with malice.

"You nearly got us killed!"

"But I didn't!"

Dipper growled and left. Mabel just stared at Kitty before following her brother. Kitty face-palmed. "Nice going Carlie. They probably hate you now." Kitty sighed and settled down into sleep.

Kitty found herself in a place she hated, speaking to a certain yellow math thing she hated. "Cipher!"

"Hey Paw Print! No hello? No how are you? You're so rude!" The triangle demon taunted.

Kitty's hands tightened into fists. She gritted her teeth and hissed. "Leave me alone Bill, I have nothing to say to you." Bill flew close to her face and growled. "Do you think that Pine Tree and Shooting Star are so stupid that they don't expect anything from you? That they think you really know nothing?"

Kitty shoved Bill away from her. "They think I'm crazy, they have no idea about me."

Bill growled "When are you going to tell them who you really are?"

Kitty shifted her gaze at the floor. "Hopefully I'll never have to tell them..."

* * *

**Holy plot twist! What secret is Kitty hiding? Why did Bill call her Paw Print? WHY HASN'T SEASON TWO OF GRAVITY FALLS APPEARED YET?! This is Hollyleaf Rockz signing out!**


End file.
